


Expecting

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Allison and Lydia watch as Stiles enjoys the perks of being a pregnant Omega





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Warnings are in the tags.
> 
> Written for part of a meme **_4: "Nobody knows "his Father" — Emily Dickenson_**

"Nobody even knows the Father," Lydia whispered and looked around at the crowd gathered for the 'baby shower'.

"He hasn't cracked yet? Has Scott asked him?" Allison asked. She was not jealous that Stiles had managed to get pregnant before her. It wasn't a competition.

"He has an inkling, I think, but the babies won't be tested until they are born," she replied with a shrug.

"I feel sorry for the Alpha who gets saddled with him. I hope that it was Deucalion who knocked him up," she sneered.

Allison gave a mirthless laugh, "He's carrying twins. So, there is a chance of him snagging _two_ Alphas. Maybe we'll catch during our next heat. I'm 15 and have yet to catch. People are beginning to whisper about my _'possible'_ infertility," she grumbled.

Lydia took a deep breath and shook her head, "Lower your standards. Quit refusing Alphas over 20. _They_ are in _their_ top from 20-50. Omegas are in their prime 13-30. I'm going to ask the elders to place me in the town square stockade for my next heat."

Allison gasped at her friend's declaration. "They will tie you down, blindfold, O-ring gag you, and allow you to be fucked 24/7, until your heat is over. Do you think that is wise?"

"Stiles did it for his _first_ heat and he got knocked up. Look at him! He's going to pop any day now, and every alpha who fucked him during his heat, are still fucking him. I miss being knotted," she confessed.

The older girl shook her head at the sight, "Do you _want_ to have your pussy _and_ ass knotted by every alpha in town?"

"Not every Alpha, even though mated Alphas are free to use the Omega in the Stockade, we both know they can only knot their _mate_ to ensure to pregnancy fidelity. I've watched your Dad and his father, fucking Stiles to settle the twins and help him sleep, but you know they are just helping him out. They'll stop once the pups are born," she explained. She knew that the other Omega was aware of this.

"Then we have to watch as he removes another single Alpha by marrying them."

Watching Peter and Derek fuck Stiles' ass open, while the Omega gave Deucalion a blow job and jerked off Aiden and Ethan made more than a few Omegas in town jealous. At school they had all turned their noses at the stockade option, now they were scrambling to get on the list.

~Fin~


End file.
